Ginny Weasley ou une scolarité mouvementée à Poudlard
by Elenweee
Summary: L'histoire vue et vécue par Ginny Weasley. Ses peurs, ses joies, ses malheurs, ses bonheurs, ses amours, ses aventures. Since the begenning, until the end.
1. Enfin la rentrée !

**Helloooo**

 **Voilà, j'entame ma deuxième fanfiction sur ce site, cette fois centrée sur le personnage de Ginny Weasley, personnage que j'aime beaucoup.**

 **En espérant que ça vous plaise,**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

 _ **Disclaimer : Les personnages et lieux ****sont la propriété de J.K Rowling et ne m'appartiennent aucunement.**_

* * *

En cette matinée du 1er septembre 1991, le temps était plutôt ensoleillé, et l'air était doux. La gare de Kings Cross était bondée, et le flux d'entrée et de sortie était plutôt conséquent. Parmi les nombreux voyageurs qui se pressaient à l'entrée de la gare, on pouvait apercevoir deux individus étrangement vêtus. Il s'agissait en réalité d'une petite fille et de sa mère, les deux ayant les cheveux d'un roux flamboyant, et portaient toutes sortes de vêtements de moldus assemblés bizarrement. La plupart des voyageurs étaient bien trop pressés pour faire attention à ce qui les entouraient, mais certains passant, eux, remarquaient bien la bizarrerie de la chose.

« Quel drôle d'accoutrement vous ne trouvez pas ? » chuchota tout bas une femme élégante à l'un des voyageurs qui faisait la queue pour entrer, en glissant un regard vers la petite femme replète qui tenait par la main sa petite fille.

En guise de réponse, le voyageur se contenta de hausser les épaules lançant un rapide regard en direction des personnes visées. Non contente d'avoir pu être approuvée, la femme décida de continuer, lançant à la cantonade cette fois, cherchant un quelconque appui du regard :

« Et cet enfant qui pleure, quelle mauvaise mine ! »

La mère, qui se trouvait être Mrs Weasley, lui lança un regard mauvais. Certains moldus étaient d'une impolitesse et d'une méchanceté ! Molly Weasley, elle n'avait strictement rien contre les moldus, mais elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'Arthur son mari, leur trouvait de si fascinant. Il leur vouait une passion sans limite. Elle soupira puis se tourna vers sa petite fille qui renifla bruyamment.

« Ne t'en fais pas Ginny, ils vont vite revenir. Ils seront la cet été. Et puis tu verras, l'année va vite passer, et en septembre prochain, c'est toi qui montera dans ce train ! » lui dit-elle en souriant

Pour toute réponse la petite Ginny, qui tenait la main de sa mère, émit un sanglot et essaya tant bien que mal d'essuyer les grosses larmes salées qui roulaient le longs de ses joues. Elle retint également celles qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux et qui menaçaient de dévaler ses joues à leur tour. Non elle allait arrêter de pleurer. Elle était forte, elle avait dix ans maintenant. Et puis que diraient ses six grands frères s'ils la voyaient dans un tel état ? Ils se moqueraient d'elle, à coup sur.

Oui Ginny allait arrêter de pleurer, parce que comme l'avait dit sa mère, l'année prochaine elle monterait dans le train qui la mènerait en Ecosse. Enfin, elle irait à Poudlard. Un sourire timide naquit sur ses petites lèvre, et illumina son visage baigné de larmes.

 ** _Un an plus tard…_**

Dans la petite chambre régnait un agréable cafouillis. Une valise a demi ouverte sur le sol contenait un paquet de vêtements jetés pêle-mêle, et çà et là on apercevait les livres scolaires que la famille Weasley avaient été acheter sur le chemin de traverse quelques semaines plus tôt. Sur le dossier de la chaise de bureau était posé la tenue du jour, préparée la veille, ainsi qu'une petite robe de sorcière achetée d'occasion. Un doux rayon de soleil s'infiltrant par les persiennes vint chatouiller les paupières de la petite fille endormie. Ses cheveux roux, lui arrivant aux épaules, étaient pour le moment éparpillés sur l'oreiller. Ginny ouvrit doucement les yeux, et battit des paupières, éblouie par le soleil matinal. Soudain, ouvrant complètement les yeux, elle se redressa vivement le sourire aux lèvres. Le grand jour était arrivé ! Aujourd'hui elle irait enfin à l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard. Elle prit un petit carnet noir posé sur sa table de nuit, et commença à écrire dedans.

« _Cher Tom, je suis tellement heureuse et impatiente ce matin ! Je vais prendre le train pour aller à Poudlard, enfin ! Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça. J'espère que ma rentrée va bien se passer, et que je vais me faire pleins de nouveaux amis. Au moins je n'aurais plus mes frères moqueurs sur le dos. J'ai un peu peur pour la répartition, j'espère être envoyée à Gryffondor. »_

La petite fille regarda l'écriture s'effacer lentement sur les vieilles pages du journal. Elle était heureuse de l'avoir trouvé. Elle l'avait découvert parmi les livres acheté chez Fleury & Bott. Sans se poser de questions, Ginny l'avait pris, croyant qu'il s'agissait d'un cadeau de ses parents. La première fois qu'elle avait écrit dedans, elle avait été surprise de voir l'encre disparaitre. Et encore plus étonnée que le journal, apparement nommé Tom, lui réponde. Puis elle avait fini par s'y faire. C'était comme si elle avait toujours un ami dans sa poche. Chaque jour elle racontait sa journée à Tom, ses sentiments, ses peurs, ses joies. Et le journal la rassurait, lui donnait des conseils judicieux. La réponse de Tom ne se fit guère attendre.

« _Bonjour Ginny. Je suis content pour toi. Tu verras, Poudlard est un endroit magnifique. Tu t'y sentiras vite chez toi, n'aies pas d'inquiétudes. J'espère pour toi que tu auras pleins d'amis. Quant à la répartition, je suis persuadé que tu iras à Gryffondor, courageuse comme tu es avec tes six frères._ »

Ginny sourit, un peu rassurée à cette réponse. Elle ferma doucement le journal et le reposa à sa place. Elle avait hâte de faire part de ses émotions à son petit journal le soir venu.

L'impatience commença à se faire sentir, et Ginny se leva toute joyeuse. Elle ouvrit ses volets et laissa pénétrer le soleil dans la pièce. Toujours souriant elle entreprit de s'habiller avec les vêtements posé soigneusement sur la chaise de bureau la veille. Elle glissa sa robe de sorcière dans sa grosse valise, puis après un tour de la petite pièce pour voir si elle n'avait rien oublié, elle boucla sa valise, puis descendit à la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

« Tiens bonjour Ginny, bien dormi ? » demanda Mrs Weasley l'air déjà fatigué bien qu'il soit encore très tôt.

« Oui merci maman. »

Ginny pris un toast, et sa mère versa dans son assiette quelques saucisses grillées et un oeuf au plat. Elle regarda autour d'elle tout en mangeant. Il n'y avait qu'elle à table, et sa mère qui s'affairait aux fourneaux. Tout le monde avait l'air de courir dans la maison. Elle vit passer en vitesse Fred et George, les bras chargés de vêtements et de livres, un toast à la bouche et encore un pyjama.

« Allons Ginny dépêche toi de terminer ton petit déjeuner. Il nous reste tellement à préparer. Tu as fais ta valise ? Oui ? »

« Oui maman ma valise est prête.

« Bien, je vais demander à ton père de a descendre dans ce cas. » dit-elle d'un air affairé. « Que de travail, que de travail. » continua Mrs Weasley pour elle même en soupirant.

Ginny engloutit rapidement ses oeufs et ses saucisses, termina son toast et remonta pour les derniers préparatifs. Tout le monde s'activait, et bientôt ils furent prêt à partir. Ils s'installèrent confortablement dans la petite Ford Anglia, qui finalement se révéla bien plus grande qu'elle en avait l'air. Ils étaient à peine partis qu'ils durent faire demi tour car George avait oublié son balai. Enfin repartis, et presque arrivé sur la grand route, cette fois c'est Ginny qui poussa un petit cri.

« Oh non ! J'ai oublié mon journal intime ! »

Mrs Weasley souffla mais ils firent tout de même demi tour. Ginny sortit de la voiture et courut chercher son petit carnet noir. Elle le glissa dans son petit sac avec un soupir de soulagement. Enfin ils repartirent, très en retard cette fois.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la gare, il ne restait plus qu'un quart d'heure avant le départ du train. Ils se précipitèrent pour prendre des chariots et décharger la voiture, puis se dirigèrent rapidement entre les voies 9 et 10. Ginny regarda d'abord Percy, puis Fred, George et leur père disparaître derrière le mur magique qui menait à la voie 9 3/4. Sa mère la prit par la main et l'entraina rapidement vers le mur.

« Allez Ginny, en avant. Marche vite et ferme les yeux si tu veux. Je suis avec toi. »

Non, Ginny ne fermerait pas les yeux. Elle était une petite fille courageuse, et elle avança vers le mur déterminée, tenant la main de Mrs Weasley. Il était onze heure moins cinq désormais, et Mr Weasley pris la valise de la petite Ginny et la hissa dans un wagon. Elle embrassa une dernière fois ses parents, et sentit son coeur se serrer un peu à l'idée de les quitter si longtemps. Ils lui souriaient, fiers qu'elle aille enfin à Poudlard. Elle grimpa dans le célèbre train, et de la fenêtre fit de grand signe à sa famille. Ses frères eux, étaient déjà partis de leur côté retrouver leurs amis. Le Poudlard Express fit siffler ses cheminées, le départ était imminent. Le train se mit doucement en marche, et Ginny sortit un peu plus la tête par la fenêtre pour continuer à voir ses parents. Elle agitait la main en signe d'adieu, un grand sourire aux lèvres, heureuse de partir enfin à l'école. Le train prit de la vitesse et au détour d'un virage, ne pouvant plus voir ses parents, Ginny rentra la tête, puis parcourant le couloir, se mit en quête d'un compartiment où s'installer. Elle soupira de contentement. Cette année allait être une des plus merveilleuses de sa vie.

ᛗᚢᚱᛁᛀ᛫ᚺᛖᛁᚱ

* * *

 **En espérant que ça vous a plu, je vous dis à bientôt pour le chapitre 2 !**

 **Une review ? :D**


	2. Voyage, rencontre et découverte

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Tout d'abord merci pour vos gentilles reviews et vos encouragements !**

 **Voilà le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Cela faisait près de dix minutes que la petite Ginny parcourait le long couloir du Poudlard Express a la recherche d'un compartiment ou s'installer, traînant sa grosse valise derrière elle. Le train était bondé. Ginny ne s'imaginait pas qu'autant d'élèves allaient a Poudlard. Elle en avait déjà croisé un bon nombre dans le couloir, qui se déplaçaient de compartiments en compartiments, se rendait visite les uns aux autres pour se raconter leurs mésaventures des vacances d'été. Pour l'instant, elle ne connaissait personne, et n'avais encore croisé personne qui lui avait semblé familier.

Ses frères semblaient avoir disparu et l'avait laissé seule après le départ du train sans se soucier de ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire. Tant mieux s'était-elle dit. Au moins elle ne les aurait pas constamment sur le dos entrain de se moquer d'elle. Elle était grande maintenant, elle allait a Poudlard, elle devait savoir se débrouiller seule. Cependant elle regrettait de ne pas avoir trouvé son frère Ron. Il était sûrement avec Harry Potter, et elle, petite Ginny, aurait aimé partager le compartiment de celui-ci pour le voyage. Lorsqu'elle avait aperçut le jeune Harry sur le quai de Kings Cross un an auparavant, elle en était tombée immédiatement amoureuse et n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser a lui. Aussi, lorsque cet été son frère Ron avait invité son ami a venir passer la fin des vacances chez eux, elle en avait été enchantée. Malheureusement, Ginny était quelqu'un de timide et de maladroit en présence de personnes qui l'impressionnait, Et les bêtises n'avaient pas manqué de se produire alors qu'Harry n'était pas loin. Ginny soupira bruyamment a la pensée de Harry. Comme elle aurait aimé voyager avec lui. Enfin tant pis. Elle le verrait une fois a Poudlard.

Dans le dernier wagon Ginny trouva enfin, a son plus grand plaisir un compartiment vide. Elle traina sa grosse valise dedans et la cala dans un coin, afin qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger en cas de mouvements brusques du train. Elle s'installa confortablement sur la banquette près de la vitre et sortit son journal intime de son petit sac. Elle sortit une vieille plume et un peu d'encre et se mît a écrire.

« _Cher Tom. Je suis enfin dans le Poudlard Express, et ce soir, je serais au château ! Je suis tellement impatiente de voir Poudlard et de savoir dans quelle maison je vais être envoyée. Pour le moment je voyage seule. Fred et George sont partis rejoindre leurs amis, et je n'ai pas vu Ron. C'est dommage, j'aurais tellement voulu voyager avec Harry Potter ! Enfin il est a peine midi, avec un peu de chance je le croiserais plus tard ! Je te laisse Tom, j'entend le chariot du déjeuner arriver ! J'espère que tu passes une bonne journée de ton côté. A ce soir !_ »

Tout en écrivant, Ginny souriait d'impatience. Elle referma le petit carnet noir sans attendre la réponse et le remit dans son petit sac. Elle rangea la plume et l'encre et sortit une Noise que sa mère lui avait donné pour qu'elle puisse d'acheter une petite friandise dans le train. Et en effet, quand le chariot fut devant son compartiment elle eut du mal a faire son choix tant les encas étaient nombreux et tout plus appétissants les uns que les autres. Elle opta finalement pour des chocogrenouilles.

« Tiens ma petite » lui dit gentiment la sorcière en lui tendant les deux friandises.

Ginny la remercia et retourna dans s'asseoir près de la fenêtre. Elle avait pris soin de s'installer dans le sens de la marche. Elle se mit a grignoter son chocolat pensive, tout en regardant défiler le paysage. Elle pensait a Poudlard, a sa grande salle et son plafond étoilé, a ses longs couloirs et ses portraits animés. Elle essayait de tout imaginer, avec les descriptions que lui en avait fait sa famille.

Elle fut brusquement interrompue dans ses pensées par le bruit de la porte du compartiment qui s'ouvrait. Une petite fille, qui devait sûrement avec son âge apparut dans l'embrasure et demanda timidement d'une voix rêveuse :

« Bonjour, est-ce que je peux m'installer ici ? »

Ginny leva les yeux vers la nouvelle arrivante. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds lui arrivant au bas du dos qui paraissaient sales, et qui semblaient ne pas avoir été peignés depuis une éternité. A ses oreilles pendaient deux gros bijoux en forme de radis, elle arborait a son cou un collier entièrement fait de bouchons de bièraubeurre et d'énormes lunettes en plastique cachaient ses yeux. Devant son air innocent et rêveur, Ginny ressentit immédiatement de la sympathie envers sa nouvelle camarade.

« Bien sur » répondit-elle en souriant. « Fais comme chez toi »

Lui adressant un sourire timide elle s'installa sur la banquette d'en face. Elle sortir un magazine de son sac et se plongea dans sa lecture. Ginny, intriguée par la nouvelle venue l'observait discrètement. Elle finit par poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis l'arrivée de sa camarade.

« Toi aussi tu rentre en première année ? »

La petite blonde abaissa son magazine, et à travers ses lunettes bizarres, regarda un moment la petite Ginny avant de répondre.

« Oui. Et j'espère bien entrer à Serdaigle. D'ailleurs Papa essaye de reproduire le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle. Mais il va lui ajouter des propriétés en plus bien entendu. Toi aussi tu es nouvelle ? »

Décidément, cette fille lui plaisait de plus en plus. Non seulement sympathique, mais aussi bavarde et drôle. Ginny, ravie de cette amitié naissante répondit avec enthousiasme.

« Oui, et j'espère aller à Gryffondor ! Au fait, comment tu t'appelles ? Moi c'est Ginny, Ginny Weasley »

« Luna Lovegood. Oh une Weasley, mon père connait bien ta famille, il dit toujours du bien d'eux. » répondit-elle

« Ah oui ? »

Les deux petites filles continuèrent ainsi à discuter et à faire connaissance tout le long du trajet restant. La nuit commençait à tomber, elles avaient déjà revêtu leur robes de sorcière, et Luna était entrain de raconter à Ginny comment, pendant ses vacances d'été avec son père, ils avaient essayé de capturer un Ronflak Cornu lorsqu'une annonce se fit entendre dans le train.

« Nous arriverons a Poudlard d'ici quelques minutes. Veuillez laisser vos bagages dans les compartiments, ils seront acheminés séparément dans les locaux scolaires. »

A ces mots, Ginny sentit son estomac se contracter. Elle ressentait à la fois de l'appréhension et de l'excitation. Enfin, l'aventure à Poudlard commençait vraiment.

« Enfin, on y est » dit-elle la voix serrée par l'émotion à Luna.

La jeune Lovegood paraissait tout a fait sereine, et lui adressa un sourire rêveur en guise de réponse. Ginny rassembla les affaires qui trainaient sur les banquettes dans son petit sac et attendit impatiemment que le train s'arrête. Lorsque les machines du Poulard Express cessèrent enfin de fonctionner, elle se précipita vers la sortie et sauta sur le quai. Luna la rejoignit peu après et toute deux s'avancèrent, impressionnées vers le géant qui appelait de sa voix forte, une grosse lampe à la main :

« Les première année par ici, suivez moi. Vous êtes tous la ? Oui ? Alors allez, en route ! »

Le géant Hagrid les conduisit à travers un chemin étroit et glissant. La pluie tombait drue et en cinq minutes à peine, tous les nouveaux élèves étaient déjà trempés. Lorsque Poudlard apparut enfin au détour d'un virage, Ginny resta bouche bée devant ce château qu'elle avait tant voulu apercevoir. A ce moment, elle se dit que malgré la pluie, la fatigue et la faim, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi heureuse. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était d'arriver au château et d'en découvrir l'intérieur. Elle se tourna vers Luna, et vit que la petite fille était autant en admiration devance spectacle qu'elle.

« Tu as vu comme c'est beau ? » chuchota Ginny à sa nouvelle amie, la voix pleine d'émotion.

Luna hocha la tête les yeux toujours rivé sur l'immense silhouette du château. La file se remit alors en mouvement et s'approcha d'un grand lac noir un peu agité. Hagrid désigna des petites barques, et meur expliqua qu'ils allaient traverser le lac, et que le nombre d'élève autorisés sur une barque s'élevait à 4. Ginny et Luna se mirent ensemble, et elle partagèrent une barque avec un dénommé Colin Crivey qui n'arrêtait pas de parler d'Harry Potter qu'il avait visiblement hâte de rencontrer, et avec une autre fille très silencieuse.

Il terminèrent leur périple rapidement, et arrivèrent enfin devant une immense porte d'entrée. Hagrid leva son gros poing et frappa trois fois. La porte s'ouvrit presque immédiatement, et laissa apparaître une grande sorcière à l'air sévère. Le géant lui adressa quelques mots que Ginny parvint à saisir, puis se dirigea vers une autre porte, énorme elle aussi, et disparu derrière. La sorcière à l'air sévère prit alors la parole, et les élèves qui discutaient dans un joyeux brouhaha e turent instantanément.

« Bonjour à tous, je suis le professeur McGonagall, bienvenue a Poudlard. »

Elle leur expliqua que le banquet allait bientôt commencer, mais qu'avant ils seraient chacun répartit dans une maison, dans laquelle ils vivraient comme avec une famille. Le professeur McGonagall leur parla également d'une histoire de points et de coupe des Quatre Maisons, qu'il pourraient faire gagner ou perdre à leur maison en fonction de leur résultats et de leur comportement. Ginny, elle, avait bien l'intention de gagner un maximum de points.

Explications faites, McGonagall les laissa un instant. Ginny en profita pour s'en mettre plein les yeux. Elle regarda tout, les moindres recoins, les grands murs de pierre, le magnifique escalier de marbre. elle fut éblouie devant tant de somptuosité.

Les élèves s'étaient mis à chuchoter entre eux. Chacun essayait d'imaginer comment ils allaient être répartis dans leur maison. Certains pensaient qu'ils devraient jeter des sorts et que ceux qui n'y arriveraient pas serait renvoyés chez eux. Une fille rondouillarde avec deux nattes brunes pensait même qu'il faudrait chanter une chanson et que la maison qui préfèrerait la chanson choisirait l'élève en question. Ginny pouffa à cette affirmation. Elle était pratiquement sûre qu'il n'y aurait pas de chanson à chanter pour être répartis. Cependant, elle sentit son estomac se serrer à l'évocation d'éventuels sort qu'ils auraient à jeter.

Soudain, des pas retentirent dans le hall. Le professeur McGonagall était de retour. Elle s'adressa une nouvelle fois aux élèves terrifiés qui attendaient.

« Tout est prêt maintenant. Nous pouvons y aller. Mettez-vous en rang et suivez moi. »

ᛗᚢᚱᛁᛀ᛫ᚺᛖᛁᚱ

* * *

 **En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Le suivant est à venir.**

 **Une petite review ? :D**


	3. La répartition

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard, en effet ces derniers temps je n'ai guère eut le temps d'écrire. J'ai enchaîné deux courts-métrages (eh ouais c'est pas rien!) ainsi que quelques cours.**

 **Pour me faire pardonner, je vous ai pondu un chapitre (qui j'espère vous plaira) plus long que les autres et avec en prime une petite surprise (réussie, je le souhaite !)**

 **Voilà,**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Lorsque les portes immenses s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer le groupe de première année, Ginny ne put retenir un cri d'admiration. La beauté et la magie du lieu qui s'ouvrait devant elle lui coupa le souffle. Les jeunes élèves avancèrent doucement, guidés par le professeur McGonagall, sous les regards tantôt curieux, tantôt amusés, des élèves déjà présents dans la salle. Timides et silencieux, ils regardaient tout autour d'eux, une expression de curiosité mal dissimulée empreinte sur leurs visages.

Ginny, elle, ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux du plafond magique. Elle le trouvait fascinant. Il était parsemé de nuages gris sombre, sur un ciel orageux, et çà et là apparaissaient des éclairs. Elle se pencha vers Luna qui se trouvait juste à côté d'elle et chuchota :

« C'est magnifique tu ne trouves pas ? »

Sa nouvelle amie hocha la tête, faisant danser joyeusement ses petites boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis, probablement trop émerveillée pour émettre la moindre réponse. Soudain, le professeur s'arrêta brusquement, et Ginny faillit percuter le jeune garçon qui marchait devant elle. Se hissant sur la pointe des pied, elle essaya de distinguer quelque chose. Ils avaient traversés toute la grande salle et attendaient maintenant au pied d'une petite estrade sur laquelle se trouvait un tabouret en bois coiffé d'un vieux chapeau tout rapiécé. Derrière encore, se trouvait la table où étaient assis les différents professeur. Ginny reconnut rapidement le professeur Dumbledore grâce à sa longue barbe argentée et ses yeux perçant. Elle possédait plusieurs cartes de chocogrenouille de lui, et fut émue de le voir en vrai.

Le chapeau s'anima soudain, faisant sursauter une bonne partie des première année, et une des nombreuses déchirures s'ouvrit, béante. Il se mit tout à coup à chanter, au grand étonnement de Ginny.

 _Voilà longtemps maintenant_

 _Alors que je n'étais qu'un jeune chapeau,_

 _Que de cette terre, les quatre plus grands_

 _Me firent le don d'un cerveau_

 _Je vois, je sens, je décide,_

 _De quelles connaissances vous êtes avides_

 _Rien qu'en devinant vos pensées et fouillant_

 _Dans votre coeur au plus profond._

 _Les quatre grands ont chacun leur maison,_

 _Gryffondor le Hardi,_

 _Serdaigle l'Erudit,_

 _Poufsouffle la Loyale_

 _Serpentard le Rusé_

 _Où irez-vous donc ?_

 _Chacun voulait enseigner à son image_

 _Gryffondor lui, souhaitait le courage_

 _« Je ne veux que le sang pur »_

 _Disait Serpentard. « Et moi l'intelligence sûre »_

 _Répondait Serdaigle. Poufsouffle la généreuse quant à elle,_

 _ne voulait que l'égalité de ses élèves._

 _Chacun sa maison,_

 _Pouvait enseigner selon ses façons,_

 _Mais quand plus tard vint la séparation,_

 _Je fus désigné pour cette mission_

 _C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui_

 _Le travail continue et je choisi_

 _Dans quelle famille vous allez être répartis_

 _Posez moi donc sur votre tête un instant,_

 _Et je vous dirais quelle est votre maison._

Une fois la chanson terminée, le chapeau redevint silencieux. Le professeur McGonagall s'approcha et le prit entre ses doigts. Se tournant vers les élèves minuscules qui la regardaient avec appréhension, elle ajouta :

« Comme vous l'avez compris, il vous suffira, lorsque j'appellerai votre nom, de vous asseoir sur le tabouret et de poser le Choixpeau sur votre tête. Vous saurez alors dans à quelle maison vous appartiendrez désormais. »

Le groupe s'agita soudain. Chacun murmurait à l'oreille de son voisin. Ginny sentit son estomac se contracter de nouveau. Elle allait être répartie, devant tout le monde. Et si quelqu'un se moquait d'elle ? Fred et George, à coup sûr, n'y manqueraient pas. Elle dirigea son regard vers les tables, cherchant celles des Gryffondor. Elle repéra facilement les jumeaux, excités comme des puces et parlant à tout le monde. Elle aperçut également Percy, bombant le torse et regardant tout autour de lui d'un air supérieur. Elle esquissa un petit sourire en voyant son frère ainsi. Sourire qui se fana peu à peu lorsque cherchant un peu mieux, elle ne trouva pas celui qu'elle cherchait.

Le bruissement du parchemin la fit sursauter et elle reporta son attention sur le professeur McGonagall qui déroulait à présent une longue liste de nom. Elle se racla la gorge, puis commença.

« Amilton Mary »

Une toute petite fille blonde émergea de la foule, et Ginny l'observa s'asseoir et enfoncer le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Après un court instant, le voix de l'antique chapeau résonna dans la salle.

« POUFSOUFFLE »

Une clameur assourdissante monta de la table des Poufsouffle, ravis d'accueillir la nouvelle élève. Ginny se concentra sur son appréhension, tout en regardant les élèves défiler un à un sous le Choixpeau et être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Le premier tonnerre d'applaudissement venant de la table des Gryffondor fut pour Colin Crivey. Le garçon sautilla littéralement pour la rejoindre. Lorsque Luna Lovegood fut appelée, Ginny lui adressa un sourire d'encouragement souhaitant de tout coeur qu'elle fut envoyée à Gryffondor, maison dans laquelle elle-même aspirait à aller. La petite fille ne sursauta même pas lorsque le Choixpeau clama haut et fort qu'elle appartenait à la maison Serdaigle, et afficha seulement un sourire rêveur quand elle fut accueillie. Dommage, pensa Ginny. Elle aurait aimé que sa nouvelle amie soit à Gryffondor, ainsi elles auraient peut-être été ensemble.

Etre envoyée à Gryffondor, Ginny l'espérait de tout coeur. Toute sa famille était passée par Gryffondor, que se passerait-il si elle même n'y allait pas ? Ses parents seraient forcément déçus. Et ses frères allaient la charrier pendant des jours. Ils répétaient sans cesse que Gryffondor était la meilleure maison. Après tout, Dumbledore y avait fait ses études. Ce souvenir suffit à Ginny pour souhaiter encore plus ardemment atterrir à Gryffondor. Les élèves y étaient gentils, il y avait ses frères, chose rassurante pour la petite Ginny, malgré les railleries des jumeaux elle serait heureuse de partager la même maison. Mais surtout, surtout, il y avait Harry Potter. Et elle souhaitait plus que tout se retrouver dans la même maison que lui. Elle consacra le reste de la répartition à penser à Harry et aux rares moments qu'elle avait pu passer avec lui au cours de l'été.

Ginny était l'une des dernières élèves a attendre de passer sous le Choixpeau. Soudain, alors qu'elle commençait a s'impatienter, le professeur McGonagall prononça enfin son nom.

« Ginevra Weasley »

La petite Ginny sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Elle tourna de nouveau la tête vers la table des Gryffondor et chercha des yeux celui qu'elle tentait vainement s'apercevoir depuis tout a l'heure. Elle dut cependant se rendre à l'évidence, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, Harry Potter n'était pas la. Ginny fut alors soudain cruellement déçue par le fait qu'il n'assisterait probablement pas a sa répartition.

Reprenant ses esprits, elle avança vers le tabouret un peu tremblante. Elle aperçut le professeur Dumbledore qui la regardait, et soudain, ressentit une bouffée de courage. Elle irait à Gryffondor. C'est donc avec plus de détermination qu'elle s'assit sur le petit tabouret et enfonça le Choixpeau magique sur sa tête.

« _Ha ha! Encore une Weasley._ » entendit-elle résonner dans sa tête.

Elle fut d'abord un peu étonnée d'entendre ce bout de tissu rapiécé lui parler, puis soudain les parole du Choixpeau lui revinrent en mémoire. Puisqu'il pouvait comme il l'avait dit, deviner ses pensées et lire au plus profond de son coeur, il verrait sûrement avec quelle ardeur elle souhaitait rejoindre les Gryffondor.

« _Hmmmm. Oui.. Je vois. C'est évident, ta place est à…_ »

Ginny retint son souffle.

« GRYFFONDOR »

Soulagée, c'est avec un grand sourire qu'elle rejoignit la table qui l'acclamait. Elle s'assit à côté d'une fille brune aux épais cheveux bouclé, à l'air très sympathique qu'elle reconnut comme celle avec qui elle avait partagé une barque plus tôt dans la soirée. Fred et George lui adressèrent un joyeux, « Bienvenue petite soeur ! » et Percy se contenta d'un pompeux « J'espère que tu feras honneur à notre maison. »

Lorsque Whitaker Wren fut envoyé à Serpentard, le professeur Dumbledore se leva et adressa à l'assemblée d'élève un regard bienveillant.

« Mes chers élèves bienvenue. Bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. »

Ce disant, un estomac gronda bruyamment et le professeur Dumbledore eut un petit rire joyeux.

« Oui oui ce n'est point encore l'heure des discours. Place donc au festin et aux réjouissances ! » dit-il d'un ton enthousiaste en se rasseyant, comme si rien ne pouvait le ravir plus en cet instant qu'un bon repas.

La table des Gryffondor désormais remplie une fois la répartition terminée, croula soudain sous les plats regorgeant de nourriture. Grillades, pommes au four, légumes, salades de toutes les sortes, rien ne manquait au menu. Affamée, Ginny s'occupa à remplir son assiette d'un peu de tout et se mit à manger avec avidité. Tout était délicieux. Les discussions allaient bon train, et dans la pièce régnait un joyeux brouhaha. Ginny regrettait un peu que Luna fut envoyée à Serdaigle, mais elle fit tout de même connaissance avec la jeune fille aux épaisses boucles brunes nommée Isobel Montgomery. Les deux nouvelles Gryffondor parlaient avec entrain et pensaient déjà prendre des lits qui serait côte à côte.

Ginny était entrain de se servir un verre de jus de citrouille frais lorsqu'elle vit entrer en trombe un professeur aux cheveux noirs et gras et au nez crochu. L'entrée bruyante du professeur avait fait mouche. De tous les côtés les bruyants bavardages cessaient peu à peu pour laisser place aux murmures.

« Qu'est-ce que fiche Rogue à débarquer en plein milieu du festin ? » chuchota Fred à George.

« Aucune idée. Il prépare sûrement un mauvais coup. Ca ne m'étonnerait même pas. » répondit l'intéressé. « Au fait, tu as remarqué que ni Ron ni Harry n'est présent ? Ils se sont peut être fait punir par Rogue justement ! » ajouta-t-il.

Fred jeta un coup d'oeil attentif autour de lui et écarquilla les yeux en remarquant l'absence de son frère et de son célèbre meilleur ami.

« Oui en effet. Dis, ce serait dommage qu'ils aient une retenue avant même que l'année ait commencée hein ? » dit-il en pouffant.

Rogue était parvenu jusqu'a la table des professeurs, essoufflé, une étrange expression de satisfaction peinte sur le visage. Il se mit à chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille des professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall.

« …voiture volante, monsieur. …Potter et Weasley… repérés par des moldus… abimé le Saule… …méritent punition… »

Les élèves les plus proches tendirent l'oreilles et parvinrent à saisir quelques mots. C'est ainsi que Ginny eut vent des activités de son frères et de Harry. Apparement, ils étaient venus à l'école en voiture volante. Elle ne put qu'admirer d'avantage Harry. Les jumeaux pouffaient dans leur coin et se disaient que finalement ils pourraient peut être un jour être fiers de Ron. Percy, quant à lui, n'était pas content du tout. Il répétait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il était préfet, que son frère allait passer un sale quart d'heure dès qu'il l'apercevrait, et qu'il écrirait à leur mère pour tout lui raconter.

Le repas se termina dans le plus grand des cafouillages. Tout le monde parlait de l'arrivée abracadabrante d'Harry Potter et de Ron Weasley. Les préfets eurent bien du mal à conduire les première année tous excités à travers les escaliers, les couloirs et les passages, jusqu'à leur salles communes respectives. En arrivant dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, Ginny ne put réprimer un cri d'admiration. Elle sut immédiatement qu'elle apprécierait cette pièce. Percy se dépêcha de leur montrer à chacun, filles et garçons, leur dortoirs respectif, passablement distrait et toujours mécontent. Souhaitant échapper à la colère de Percy, et engourdie par le repas qu'elle venait d'engloutir, Ginny monta le petit escalier en colimaçon et se dirigea vers un lit à baldaquin qui désormais serait le sien. Isobel la suivit et choisis un lit proche du sien. Les deux petites filles revêtirent leurs pyjamas et se glissèrent dans les grands lits moelleux.

« J'ai hâte d'être à demain, je me demande bien comment seront les cours » avait dit Isobel à Ginny, car venant d'une famille de moldus, elle n'avaient aucune idées de ce qu'un sorcier pouvait bien étudier.

« Moi aussi. Ca va être bien. » avait répondu celle-ci.

Elles discutèrent un moment, puis, tombant de fatigue elles finirent par se dire bonne nuit. Sentant le besoin de se confier, Ginny pris alors son petit carnet noir et sa plume et commença à écrire.

« _Cher Tom. J'ai passé une journée excellente. Je me suis déjà fait deux amies, tu y crois ? Elles sont tellement gentilles, je suis vraiment contente ! J'ai été envoyée à Gryffondor ! Ca y est ! Je ne jetterai pas l'opprobre sur ma famille finalement ! Je suis seulement déçue qu'Harry n'ait pas assisté à ma répartition. J'aurais tellement aimé qu'il me félicite pour mon entrée à Gryffondor… Ils sont arrivés en voiture volante avec Ron. Tu te rends compte ? En voiture volante..!_ »

Ne sachant quoi ajouter elle laissa l'encre disparaître, attendant la réponse de son ami. Laquelle ne se fit pas attendre.

« _Bonjour Ginny, je suis content que tu ai passé une bonne journée. Bravo pour Gryffondor. Mais je maintiens ce que j'ai dis, Serpentard reste la maison la plus intéressante ! Quel dommage que Harry n'ait pu te congratuler. Je suis sur qu'il le fera demain cependant. Une voiture volante ? Eh bien…_ »

Ginny sourit en lisant la réponse. En effet depuis peu une petite rivalité s'était installée entre eux. L'un préférait Serpentard, l'autre Gryffondor, et chacun ne manquait pas de faire remarquer à l'autre quelles intéressantes qualités sa maison préférée possédait.

« _Il n'empêche que Gryffondor est la meilleure maison ! J'espère en effet croiser Harry demain, mais je pense que je serais tellement timide que je n'oserais pas lui adresser la parole. Il se fait tard Tom, et avec tout ce que j'ai englouti ce soir, je ne rêve que de dormir. Je te souhaite donc une bonne nuit, je écrirais de nouveau demain._ »

Elle rangea sa plume, et lorsque son regard se posa à nouveau sur les pages du journal, son message à elle avait disparu, remplacé par la gentille réponse de Tom.

« _Bonne nuit donc, chère Ginny. Fais de beaux rêves…_ »

Tout sourire, elle posa son carnet au pied de son lit et se rabattit les couvertures jusqu'au menton. Confortablement installée, elle s'endormit paisiblement, pensant avec joie à la journée qui l'attendrait le lendemain.

ᛗᚢᚱᛁᛀ᛫ᚺᛖᛁᚱ

* * *

 **La surprise vous vous en doutez, c'est la (petite) chanson du Choixpeau ^^**

 **Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite.**

 **Une review ? ;)**


	4. Histoire de la Magie et confidences

**Hello,**

 **Voici le quatrième chapitre des aventures de notre rouquine préférée !**

 **On commence doucement mais sûrement à rentrer dans l'histoire.**

 **En espérant que ça vous plaise.**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Lorsque Ginny émergea lentement de son sommeil, elle crut se réveiller dans sa petite chambre du Terrier, et que toutes les merveilleuses choses qu'elle avait vécu la veille n'avaient été qu'un très beau rêve. La déception l'envahit d'abord, puis en ouvrant les yeux un peu plus elle s'aperçut qu'elle se trouvait dans une vaste pièce pourvue de cinq lits a baldaquin, et les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle était a Poudlard ! Isobel dormait encore sur le lit à sa gauche, et leur trois autres camarades de chambre étaient déjà levées, sûrement dans la salle commune ou entrain de prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Tout a fait réveillée cette fois, Ginny sauta de son lit et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Bien qu'il fut très tôt, le réveil bosselé d'Isobel affichait seulement 7h30, le temps était déjà sombre et pluvieux. Tant pis. Ginny haussa les épaules avec indifférence. Le mauvais temps n'entacherais pas sa bonne humeur. Aujourd'hui c'était son premier jour a Poudlard, et elle comptait bien en profiter. Elle fouilla dans sa valise et en sortit sa robe de sorcière. Une fois habillée, elle descendit dans la salle commune, seule. Isobel avait l'air de dormir profondément et Ginny n'avait pas eut le coeur de la réveiller.

La chaleureuse salle commune des Gryffondor était presque vide. Seul un petit groupe d'élèves discutait dans un coin. Les fauteuils moelleux étaient vide, attirants, et un feu ronflait dans la cheminée malgré l'heure matinale. La chaleur qui régnait dans la pièce était si agréable que Ginny eut envie de s'installer dans un des fauteuils. Son estomac la rappela soudain à l'ordre, et riant, elle sortit allègrement de la pièce. Elle allait se sentir bien ici. Elle descendit rapidement les différents escaliers, et trouva enfin le chemin de la Grande Salle, non sans avoir demandé plusieurs fois aux portraits accrochés aux murs comment s'y rendre. Ceux-ci étaient toujours ravis d'aider les nouveau à retrouver leur chemin, et ce fut avec plaisir qu'ils indiquèrent à la petite Ginny le chemin de la Grande Salle.

Arrivée, elle s'installa, comme la veille, en bout de la grande table. Ginny avait reconnu facilement la table des Gryffondor grâce aux élèves qui y étaient assis. Tous portaient le même uniforme qu'elle, avec la cravate rouge et or, couleurs des lions. Elle aperçût Luna deux tables plus loin, assise seule, feuilletant un magazine coloré. Elle lui adressa un sourire et un petit signe de la main, auxquels sa nouvelle amie répondit avec joie, agitant ses deux mains en direction de Ginny, puis replongea soudainement dans sa lecture. Elle avait encore une fois été distraite par la beauté de la Grande Salle et son plafond magique que ce fut lorsque Percy vint s'asseoir a côté d'elle et commença à se servir qu'elle remarqua que la table débordait comme la veille au soir, de toute sorte de mets pour le petit déjeuner. La bouche pleine, Percy l'interpella.

« Mmmh..Alors Ginny ? Cette première nuit ? mmmh un délice ces petits pains. Vas y, sers toi ! » lui dit-il en enfournant une brioche qu'il venait de piocher dans une corbeille.

Ginny étouffa un petit rire puis répondit tout en se servant.

« Ça a été oui, j'ai hâte de commencer. »

Elle piocha dans une corbeille à portée de main deux gros pains au raisin, se servit deux toast qu'elle beurra, mit dans son assiette une oeuf au plat et deux tranches de bacon grillées. Elle était entrain de déguster le tout lorsqu'Isobel fit enfin son entrée dans la Grande Salle. Elle arborait un air fatigué, comme qui n'aurait pas assez dormi. Elle se laissa tomber sur le banc juste a côté de Ginny et bailla longuement.

« Bonjour Isobel, bien dormi ? » lança Ginny, amusée.

Sa camarade lui répondit d'une voix endormie, entre deux bâillements.

« Hhhhhmm.. Oui, plutôt bien. Mais les grasses matinées me manquent déjà. »

Les deux petites filles rirent ensemble à cette déclaration. Isobel regarda alors avec émerveillement tous les plats qui se dressaient devant elle et ne sachant que choisir, prit un peu de tout. Ginny et sa nouvelle amie mangèrent avec appétit tout en discutant joyeusement de la journée qui allait suivre. Soudain, elle vit Ron son frère, suivit d'Harry Potter, et de leur amie Hermione Granger. Son coeur se mit à battre à la chamade et elle essaya de ne pas faire attention à ses oreilles qui chauffaient de plus en plus. Ils s'installèrent non loin d'eux. Si Harry et Ron avaient l'air joyeux, Hermione elle, semblait mécontente remarqua Ginny.

Tout à coup, des centaines de hiboux et chouettes entrèrent à tire d'aile dans la Grande Salle, et lâchaient des paquets ici et là, au dessus de leur destinataire.

« Woah » lachâ Ginny.

Se penchant vers son amie, elle chuchota :

« Tu as vu ça ? C'est le moment du courrier »

Isobel paraissait tout aussi émerveillée qu'elle. Bouche bée, elle observait les nombreux oiseaux qui se pressaient dans la salle, cherchant l'élève destinataire de leur mission. Parmi les oiseaux présent, Ginny reconnut Errol qui vint s'écraser juste devant Ron. Elle eut une grimace. Leur vieux hibou n'était visiblement pas en état de faire de longs voyage. Elle se demanda pourquoi ses parents l'avait envoyé. Ce devait être vraiment urgent. Elle comprit lorsqu'elle aperçût l'enveloppe rouge vif attachée à la patte d'Errol. Une beuglante. Elle savait parfaitement ce que c'était. L'année dernière ses parents en avaient reçu une de leur vieille tante Muriel. La lettre leur avait hurlé dessus pendant de longues minutes, comme quoi personne ne venait plus la voir, que les jumeaux étaient insupportablement mal élevés et qu'au Noël précédent ils l'avaient fait tourner en bourrique.

Elle se boucha instinctivement les oreilles tandis que la voix de sa mère, amplifiée par la magie hurlait à s'en briser les cordes vocales sur Ron. Celui-ci, les oreilles rouge vif, se tassaient de plus en plus, comme s'il avait envie de disparaitre sous la table. Un silence de plomb régnait sur la Grande Salle, hormis la voix de Mrs Weasley qui hurlait, et tous les élèves présents avaient la tête tournée en direction de la table des Gryffondor.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de vociférer, la lettre se consuma, et les bavardages reprirent peu à peu. Ginny enleva prudemment ses mains de ses oreilles, et eut un soupir de soulagement. Eh bien, la journée commençait bien.

« Dis donc, il s'est drôlement fait grondé. C'est ton frère non ? » demanda timidement Isobel.

« Oui » répondit Ginny en soupirant. « Ma mère peut être très féroce quand elle le veut »

Elle terminèrent leur petit déjeuner en silence, puis le professeur McGonagall s'approcha et distribua les emplois du temps de tout le monde. Ginny pris le sien et examina attentivement ses cours du jour.

 _Mardi :_

 _9h : Histoire de la magie (en commun avec les Serpentard)_

 _11h : Botanique (en commun avec les Serdaigle)_

 _13h : Déjeuner_

 _14h : Défense contre les forces du mal_

Ginny fut heureuse de constater qu'elle avait un cours en commun avec les Serdaigle aujourd'hui. Elle allait pouvoir retrouver la gentille Luna. Elle jeta un oeil à l'emploi du temps d'Isobel. Elles avaient les même cours. Elle vit alors Fred et George avancer vers elle.

« Alors petite soeur, tu commence pas quoi ? »

Vérifiant sur son emploi du temps, elle répondit :

« Histoire de la magie. Avec les serpentard. Et vous ? »

« Ouille, un cours avec ces imbéciles de serpents, bon courage petite soeur. Nous, on a potions avec l'infâme Rogue. » dit Fred d'un ton théâtral.

Isobel, à côté, étouffa de nouveau un bâillement, tout en saluant les frères jumeaux de Ginny. George rigola et ajouta :

« Tiens, vous pourrez continuer à faire la sieste au moins ! »

Ils partirent en rigolant. Les deux petites filles se regardèrent sans comprendre, puis finalement, Ginny haussa les épaules. Ses frères étaient parfois difficiles à comprendre, mais elle y était habituée. Constatant que la plupart des élèves étaient déjà sortis et qu'il ne restait plus grand monde dans la salle, elles se levèrent et se dépêchèrent de rejoindre leur dortoir afin de récupérer leur affaire pour la journée. C'était le premier jour de l'année, et Ginny ne souhaitait absolument pas être en retard.

La petite rousse rassembla rapidement ses affaires de cours et pris bien soin d'emporter avec elle le journal noir. Peut-être aurait-elle le temps d'écrire un peu a Tom. Au déjeuner par exemple. Elle attendit Isobel, puis toute deux se mirent en quête de la salle d'Histoire de la Magie. Encore une fois, les différents portraits leurs furent d'une grande aide. Ils acceptèrent tous de bonne volonté de leur montrer le chemin, surtout un petit chevalier qui se faisait appeler le chevalier du Catogan, qui lui, était un peu trop enthousiaste à leur goût. Arrivée devant la salle, Ginny vit deux groupes d'élèves distincts, qui attendaient. Isobel et elles se dirigèrent vers celui des rouge et or, sans prêter attention aux Serpentard.

Ils patientaient depuis quelques minutes déjà lorsque la porte en bois de la salle s'ouvrit lentement en grinçant. Les élèves entrèrent timidement et sans bruits, puis s'installèrent aux pupitres qui se présentaient devant eux. Ginny et Isobel prirent place à côte à côte, puis attendirent en silence. Au bureau, un fantôme était assis, lisant un livre. Ses frères lui avaient souvent parlé des fantômes à Poudlard. Ils se baladaient à travers le château comme bon leur semblait, et souvent, s'installaient dans les salles de classes lorsque celles-ci étaient vide. Visiblement, ce fantôme-ci n'avait pas l'air de s'être aperçu que la salle de classe était désormais pleine, et que les élèves, impatients de commencer l'apprentissage de la magie, attendaient leur professeur. Ginny jeta un coup d'oeil vers la porte. Le professeur n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Elle sentit peu à peu son estomac se contracter. Et si elle n'y arrivait pas ? Et si elle avait des mauvaises notes ? Respirant un grand coup, elle s'employa à chasser ces sombres pensées de son esprit. A ce moment la, le fantôme se leva, se racla la gorge, et prit la parole :

« Bonjour à tous, bienvenue en première année, je suis le professeur Binns et je vous enseignerais l'Histoire de la Magie durant toute votre scolarité. Maintenant veuillez sortir vos livres et vos plumes, nous allons commencer. »

Il avait débité tout cela d'un ton monocorde et inintéressant, et Ginny se dit tout de suite que ce cours là ne serait pas son préféré. Les professeur Binns s'était rassis et discourait sur tout un tas de dates et de personnages célèbres de l'histoire des sorciers à ne vitesse incroyablement lente, sans lever les yeux une seule fois de ses notes. De quoi vous endormir en un rien de temps pensa Ginny. A côté d'elle Isobel étouffa un bâillement, croisa les bras et pose son menton dessus. Elle n'allait pas tarder à s'endormir. D'ailleurs, Ginny remarqua que tout autour d'elle, les élèves baillaient sans retenue. Certains s'étaient même déjà endormis. Le professeur devait avoir une voix particulièrement soporifique car bientôt elle eut envie de dormir elle aussi. Pas question se dit-elle aussitôt. Elle secoua la tête et s'appliqua à prendre des notes. Cependant, vers la moitié du cours elle décrocha et perdit le fil pour de bon. Elle sortit alors son journal et commença à écrire.

« _Cher Tom. Ma première journée se passe plutôt bien. Mon frère Ron à reçu une beuglante de maman ce matin ! Tu aurais vu ça ! Je crois qu'il n'a jamais eut autant honte de tout sa vie. Je sais que je ne devrais pas t'écrire maintenant, car je suis en classe, mais le cours d'Histoire de la Magie est si ennuyeux que je me serais endormie._ »

Les mots s'effacèrent doucement, et la réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

« _Bonjour Ginny. Je ne sais pas quels sont les effets d'une beuglante, mais ça ne doit pas être drôle visiblement ! D'après mes souvenirs, le cours d'Histoire de la Magie n'a jamais été très intéressant, je ne pourrais pas te blâmer de t'ennuyer. Qu'as-tu d'autre à me raconter ?_ »

Si Ginny fut quelques peu étonnée de l'empressement de Tom à ce qu'elle lui raconte ses petits secrets, elle n'en fut pas fâchée. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eut quelqu'un a qui se confier, quelqu'un pour partager ses peines et ses joies. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait un confident, et elle en était heureuse. Néanmoins, quelque chose l'avais chiffonnée dans la réponse de Tom. Il connaissait le cours d'Histoire de la Magie ? D'après ses souvenirs ? Que diable cela pouvait-il donc signifier ? Avait-il été à Poudlard également ? Elle fronça les sourcils, essayant de chasser toutes ses questions qui s'insinuaient dans son esprit. Elle aurait bien le temps de les lui poser plus tard.

Pour le moment, elle souhaitait parler de Harry. Tom la comprenait tellement. Peut-être saurait-il la conseiller à ce propos ? Elle mordilla un moment sa plume, ne sachant trop par quoi se lancer. Et puis, elle ne souhaitait pas que quiconque puisse lire ses sentiments réels. Elle ne voulait les confier qu'à Tom. Un rapide coup d'oeil autour d'elle lui confirma que la plupart des élèves sommeillaient et qu'aucun ne s'intéressait à ce qu'elle faisait. Sa voisine Isobel semblait plongée dans un sommeil profond, ce qui la rassura. Même si elle aimait bien la petite fille, elle ne souhaitait pas encore partager avec elle ses secrets. Le professeur, lui, continuait de lire son cours, probablement persuadé que tout le monde l'écoutait attentivement.

Ginny reporta son attention sur le journal, et commença à écrire. Elle écrivit longtemps, attendant les réponses, parlant de Harry, le décrivant, racontant son histoire, son passé. Harry l'avait regardé ce matin. Serait-il donc possible qu'il s'intéresse à elle ? Il avait été si gentil avec elle cet été. Et Tom lui répondait toujours, inlassablement, la conseillant, la rassurant. Ginny ne vit pas le restant du cours passer, tant elle était absorbée par sa discussion avec Tom.

Elle n'entendit même pas le raclement des chaises qui indiquaient que le cours était fini. Isobel du lui secouer le bras pour qu'elle revienne enfin à la réalité.

« Ginny qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tout le monde est déjà parti. On va être en retard au cours de Botanique si on ne se dépêche pas. »

« Oh..Oui, oui c'est vrai » répondit-elle d'un air rêveur.

Les deux Gryffondor rassemblèrent rapidement leur affaires et hâtèrent le pas afin de rattraper leur groupe de première année qui s'apprêtait a quitter le château pour se rendre a la serre numéro un, endroit ou serait dispensé leur premier cours de Botanique. Pendant qu'ils descendaient le chemin menant aux serres, Ginny aperçut au loin un petit groupe d'élèves portant l'uniforme des Serdaigle. Elle se souvint que les Gryffondor partageaient le cours avec les bleus et argents, et un sourire ravi lui vint aux lèvres. Elle allait pouvoir discuter un peu avec Luna. Laissant Isobel qui de son côté, discutait avec deux élèves de première année, elle courut rejoindre la jeune Serdaigle qui paraissait dans la lune, comme à son habitude. Elle se saluèrent et discutèrent un moment avant le début du cours.

Lorsque les élèves du cours précédent sortirent d'un serre un peu plus loin, Ginny s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait des deuxième année de Gryffondor. Harry devait sûrement être parmi eux. Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, tentant de l'apercevoir. Il discutait avec Ron, et tout deux étaient en nage et couverts de terre. Harry n'aperçut pas Ginny et celle-ci en fut un peu déçue.

Le professeur Chourave, une petite femme potelée et dynamique, vint ouvrir la serre numéro un aux première année, et les fit installer par trois devant un bac. Ginny se mit avec Luna et Isobel. Le cours fut intéressant et les trois petites filles s'amusèrent beaucoup. Lorsque la cloche sonna, annonçant la fin du cours, ce fut avec entrain que tout le monde se rendit à la Grande Salle pour y déjeuner. Ginny mourrait de faim et elle espérait que le repas serait aussi succulent que la veille au soir. Elle ne fut pas déçue. Elle mangea avec appétit, et ne pensa plus du tout à sa petite discussion d'avec Tom le matin même.

Le reste de l'après midi se déroula sans encombre, et Ginny s'ennuya beaucoup pendant le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, qui s'avérait plutôt être une sorte de scène où le professeur Lockhart en profitait pour se mettre sans cesse en avant, se complimentant lui même. Si les autres filles de la classe en restaient bouche bée, Ginny, elle, s'en fichait éperdument.

Le dîner fut tout aussi délicieux que le midi, et le ventre plein, elle partit se coucher. Isobel s'endormit immédiatement, fatiguée de sa première journée. Ginny l'était aussi, fatiguée, mais elle voulait se confier un peu à Tom avant de dormir. En ouvrant son petit carnet noir, elle s'aperçut avec étonnement qu'un message l'attendait déjà. Elle reconnut l'écriture précipitée mais gracieuse de Tom.

« _Tu sais écouter Ginny ? Ce soir est venu mon tour de te parler. Tu sais garder un secret Ginny ? Parce que le moment est venu pour moi de t'en confier un._ »

ᛗᚢᚱᛁᛀ᛫ᚺᛖᛁᚱ

* * *

 **Alors, une review ? :D**

 **A bientôt pour la suite !**


	5. Le journal manipulateur

**Bonsoir ! (ou bonjour selon l'endroit où vous êtes xD)**

 **Tout d'abord je suis désolée, désolée pour le retard des publications et pour la looongue pause. J'ai eu pas mal de soucis et très peu de temps pour écrire.. :/ Mais me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, un peu plus long que les autres, et qui j'espère, vous plaira !**

 **Je ferais de mon mieux à l'avenir pour que le laps de temps entre les publication de chapitre soit plus court. Je suis plutôt inspirée en ce moment ^^**

 **Bref, je vous laisse pour le moment, et je vous souhaite bonne lecture ! (Encore désolée)**

* * *

Le mois de septembre fila à une vitesse incroyable pour Ginny. Entre les nombreux cours, les devoirs de plus en plus compliqués dont les submergeait leurs professeurs, et le journal intime qui était devenue son nouveau meilleur ami, Ginny avait été très occupée. La semaine précédente elle avait rencontré Hagrid, le garde-chasse, qui lui avait proposé de venir prendre le thé chez lui, vendredi. Ginny s'éveilla tôt ce vendredi, sa classe commençait à dix heures seulement, elle aurait donc le temps de se rendre chez Hagrid avant. En s'habillant, elle jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre. Le temps était gris, frais, mais il ne pleuvait pas. Elle enfila donc une vieille cape qui appartenait à Charlie lorsqu'il était enfant, et se coiffa avec un soin tout particulier. Peut être croiserait-elle Harry, peut être que lui aussi allait prendre le thé chez Hagrid. Elle descendit en courant les escaliers du dortoir, sortit, passa devant la grande salle sans y entrer, et traversa le parc en direction de la cabane de Hagrid. Celui-ci l'accueillit joyeusement, et lui offrit une tasse de thé accompagnée de biscuits qui semblaient aussi durs que la pierre. Ginny but son thé mais ne toucha pas aux gâteaux et se promit de bien manger au déjeuner.

« J'ai vu vos citrouilles en arrivant. Elles sont gigantesques ! C'est pour Halloween ? » demanda Ginny.

« Oui, je leur donne un engrais particulièrement spécial, c'est pour ça qu'elles son si grosses. » répondit Hagrid en souriant. « Lorsqu'elles seront à maturité, je les emmèneraient au château et elles serviront de décoration. »

« C'est vraiment bien. J'ai hâte de voir le résultat ! »

« Alors Ginny, comment se passe les cours ? Tu t'habitues à Poudlard ? » reprit gentiment Hagrid.

« Oh, oui. J'aime beaucoup Poudlard. Les cours sont intéressants, mais les devoirs sont compliqués. Je compte passer le week end à travailler d'ailleurs. »

« Ah ah, je vois que tu es bien plus sérieuse que ton frère Ron. » dit Hagrid en riant.

« C'est ce que maman dit tout le temps ! » répondit Ginny en riant à son tour.

« Tiens, d'ailleurs ça fait un petit moment qu'il n'est pas passé me voir, avec Harry et Hermione. » continua Hagrid.

« Ah ? Ils viennent souvent ? » demanda Ginny, soudain enthousiaste.

« Quelquefois oui, » répondit Hagrid en souriant malicieusement, il avait remarqué le changement d'attitude de Ginny à l'évocation de Harry.

Il continuèrent à parler de choses et d'autres, de Poudlard, de la passion de Hagrid pour les créatures dangereuse, des professeurs de Ginny. Tous deux rirent beaucoup aux dépends du professeur Binns qui était terriblement ennuyeux, et fustigèrent Rusard, qui était toujours à l'affût et ne manquait jamais de donner des retenues aux élèves qu'il croisait sous n'importe quel motif. Ginny en revanche, qui avait adorait les chats, défendit avec passion Miss Teigne, qui selon elle était maltraitée par tout le monde et qui méritait bien un peu d'affection. Ginny se garda bien de parler à Hagrid du journal. Elle sentait qu'il aurait été méfiant à ce sujet, et aurait certainement demandé à le voir. Or Tom, comme elle appelait le journal désormais, était son seul véritable ami en dehors d'Isobel, et elle ne voulait risquer de le perdre.

Peu avant dix heures, Ginny prit congé de Hagrid en promettant de revenir lui rendre visite rapidement, et retourna au château pour son cours de potion qui devait débuter d'une minute à l'autre. Elle se dirigea vers les cachots d'un pas rapide, se félicitant d'avoir emporté ses affaires avec elles chez Hagrid. Si elle avait été obligé de retourner dans la tour de Gryffondor avant le cours, à coup sûr elle aurait été très en retard. Et Rogue n'aimait pas beaucoup les retardataires. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la salle de classe, seuls quelques élèves étaient déjà présent, et elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle choisit une paillasse vers le milieu de la classe, y installa ses affaires, et attendit Isobel. Peu à peu, les élèves arrivèrent, et Isobel ne se montrait toujours pas. « J'espère qu'elle n'a pas oublié de se réveiller » pensa Ginny avec horreur. En effet, Isobel aimait beaucoup dormir, et avait énormément de mal avec les réveils. Plusieurs fois, Ginny avait du user de sortilèges pour la tirer du lit, et toutes deux étaient arrivées juste à l'heure en cours sans avoir eu le temps de prendre un petit déjeuner. Quelques minutes passèrent, puis à dix heures précises, le professeur Rogue entra dans la classe. Le silence se fit instantanément, et Rogue avança lentement jusqu'à son bureau. Il prit la parole d'une voix basse :

« Aujourd'hui nous allons préparer une potion d'amnésie, qui n'est absolument pas difficile à réaliser et je ne doute pas que chacun d'entre vous aura une mixture présentable à me rendre à la fin du cours »

Sa voix était si menaçante et son regard si noir, que chaque élève présent dans la salle tremblait de peur à l'idée de rater sa potion. Ginny était sûre que Rogue n'hésiterait pas à leur jeter un sortilège si l'un deux venait à échouer à l'exercice.

« Les consignes, ingrédients et étapes de préparation sont inscrits au tableau. Commencez. »

D'un mouvement de baguette négligent Rogue inscrivit au tableau tout ce dont les élèves avaient besoin pour leur potions. Ceux-ci commencèrent avec empressement la préparation de leur potion. Ginny alla chercher tous les ingrédients dont elle avait besoin, puis se mit à lire attentivement les instructions. Rogue passait entre les rangs, vérifiant les chaudrons, faisant des commentaires désagréables, ce qui paraissait être son activité favorite pendant les cours. Colin Crivey, un autre élève de Gryffondor qui s'était installé à côté de Ginny, paraissait extrêmement concentré sur sa potion, et ajoutait un tas d'ingrédient en agitant sa baguette, quand soudain, le chaudron explosa. Rogue, qui se trouvait à côté, en reçut plein sur la figure. Ginny, qui avait pressenti l'explosion et s'était réfugiée sous la table, en sortit lentement. Rogue se trouva vers le jeune Crivey qui pris un air terrifié. Chacun retint son souffle.

« Une semaine de retenue Mr Crivey. » persifla Rogue, en lui jetant un regard mauvais. « Malheureusement pour vous, ma mémoire est intacte. Cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor. Et nettoyez moi tout ça. »

Ginny et Colin passèrent le reste du cours à nettoyer leur paillasse, et se rendirent tous les deux dans la grande salle pour déjeuner, la mine sombre. Ils avaient commencé leur déjeuner depuis quelques minutes déjà, lorsque Ginny se souvint de l'absence de son amie. Mais alors qu'elle commençait à se lever pour la chercher, Isobel les rejoignit, l'air totalement dépitée.

« Oh la la, j'ai loupé le cours de potion… Je vais avoir un zéro, mes parents vont être furieux ! » commença Isobel, avant que Ginny ait pu parler.

« Mais enfin Isobel, que s'est-il passé ? J'étais inquiète ! »

« Je ne me suis pas réveillée » avoua, honteuse, la jeune fille.

« Ne t'inquiète pas » essaya de la rassurer Ginny. « Je suis sûre que le professeur Rogue n'a même pas remarqué que tu était absente. »

« Oh ça se pourrait oui, » ajouta Colin. « Avec tous les dégâts que j'ai causé… »

« Ah bon ? Qu'est-il arrivé ? » demanda Isobel, sa curiosité piquée.

Les deux jeunes Gryffondor lui racontèrent les évènements, et tous trois injurièrent copieusement Rogue pour sa punition exagérée envers Colin, car c'est vrai quoi, ils n'étaient qu'en première année, et n'étaient pas sensé savoir comment préparer une potion dans les moindres détails, se rebellait Isobel. Après un bon repas, et le choc des évènements du cours de potion passés, ils rirent beaucoup en se remémorant l'expression de Rogue et son visage dégoulinant lorsqu'il avait reçu la mixture.

Il se rendirent ensuite en classe de métamorphose, qu'ils partageaient avec les Poufsouffle. A la fin du cours le professeur McGonagall, qui était la directrice des Gryffondor, retint Isobel un moment, l'air très mécontent. Lorsqu'elle rejoignit enfin ses amis qui l'avaient attendue derrière la porte, elle leur raconta que le professeur lui avait passé un sacré savon pour son absence de la matinée, et qu'elle avait écopée d'une retenue seulement. Elle n'avait même pas perdu de point.

« Je crois que le professeur McGonagall est très soucieuse de remporter la coupe des Quatre Maisons » répondit Ginny à cela. « L'année dernière c'est Gryffondor qui a tout raflé, c'est mon frère Ron qui me l'a raconté. »

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans autre incident notable. Et lorsque Ginny se coucha enfin, elle fut soulagée de pouvoir sortir son journal et parler avec Tom. En potion et en métamorphose, elle s'était bien gardée de le sortir, mais dans son lit, elle était libre de le faire. Une semaine plus tôt, Tom lui avait confié un secret, un très gros secret, qu'elle était fière de garder. Tom lui avait fait jurer de garder le secret, et elle l'avait fait. Elle n'en avait même pas parlé à Percy, à qui d'ordinaire elle disait tout. Pour la première fois, il lui avait parlé de lui, de ses envies, de ses secrets, de son passé. Il connaissait bien Poudlard et ses secrets. Il connaissait même une ancienne pièce, datant de l'époque des fondateurs, située dans les tréfonds de Poudlard. Depuis lors, Ginny ne songeait plus qu'à cette pièce, elle avait envahit son esprit et n'en sortait plus. Chaque soir, Tom lui confiait un peu plus de choses, et chaque soir, Ginny compatissait un peu plus à sa situation.

Le mois d'octobre arriva, amenant avec lui, la pluie et le vent encore plus glacial qu'auparavant, et fila presque aussi vite que septembre. Halloween approchait, et l'ambiance au château s'en ressentait. Peeves était plus farceur que jamais, et peu à peu, les salles se remplissaient de citrouilles et étaient décorées dans l'esprit d'Halloween. Ginny était très fatiguée, elle passait désormais la moitié de ses nuit à parler avec Tom à la lueur de sa baguette, et le plus étonnant était qu'elle ne s'en souvenait pas toujours. Mais elle mettait ça sur le compte de la fatigue. Souvent, lorsque sa mère était fatiguée, elle oubliait tout un tas de chose. C'est ce qui devait probablement lui arriver aujourd'hui.

Lorsqu'elle était descendue prendre son petit déjeuner dans la grande salle ce matin là, son teint pâle et son air fatigué n'avaient pas échappé à Percy, qui avait fortement insisté pour qu'elle aille à l'infirmerie prendre de la Pimentine, une préparation de Mrs Pomfresh qui se révélait diablement efficace, d'après lui. D'ailleurs, il souhait l'accompagner lui même à l'infirmerie, pour être sur qu'elle prendrait bien la potion. Il était de son devoir de s'occuper d'elle et de veiller à ce que tout aille bien, disait-il avec son air important. Ginny se laissa emporter dans les couloirs par son frère en soupirant, sans même avoir eu le temps d'avaler quoi que ce soit. En entrant dans l'infirmerie, elle vit Mrs Pomfresh entrain d'administrer une potion fumante d'une couleur orangeâtre à quelques élèves ayant l'air malade. Aussitôt, leurs oreilles se mirent à fumer, et ils furent de nouveau en pleine forme. A contrecoeur, Ginny en but quelques gorgées, mais contrairement à ce qu'avait prédit Percy, sa fatigue ne s'envola pas, et elle ne se sentit pas mieux. Cependant, afin que Percy la laisse tranquille, elle s'efforça de se donner bonne mine et de parler avec énergie. Ses oreilles fumaient, et au détour d'un couloir, lorsqu'elle croisa Luna, celle-ci lui fit remarquer rêveusement qu'on aurait dit qu'elle s'enflammait. Elle avait aussi croisé Harry, et avait fortement rougit lorsque leurs regards s'étaient croisés et qu'il lui avait sourit.

La fumée lui entoura la tête toute la journée, et elle ne fut pas mécontente lorsqu'elle vit le soir arriver. C'était devenu son moment préféré de la journée. Celui où elle pouvait enfin discuter avec Tom. Depuis les révélations qu'il lui avait fait, elle n'avait plus prit le risque d'emmener le journal avec elle durant sa journée. Et si quelqu'un l'apercevait ? Chaque soir avant d'éteindre la lumière, elle glissait le journal sous son oreiller, et chaque matin devant de sortir du dortoir elle prenait bien soin de le cacher dans sa valise, sous de vieilles robes. Elle se sentait de mieux en mieux en présence du journal, comme comblée. Lorsqu'elle ne l'avait pas avec elle, ces cernes s'accentuaient, et son teint devenait plus pâle que jamais, faisant ressortir ses nombreuses tâches de rousseur. Les trous de mémoire s'accentuaient, et elle aurait été désormais incapable de raconter en entier les conversations qu'elle entretenait avec le journal.

Ce soir là, elle parla avec Tom plus longtemps que d'habitude. Il avait, disait-il, des projets pour elle, pour aider l'école. Lorsqu'elle s'était glissée sous ses couvertures et qu'elle avait ouvert le journal, elle avait eu la surprise de voir qu'un message l'y attendait déjà.

 _« Ma Ginny, chère Ginny, il faut que tu m'aides, j'ai besoin de toi… »_

Inquiète, elle sortit une de ses plumes et écrivit avec empressement :

 _« Que se passe-t-il Tom ? Dis moi ! Bien sûr que je vais t'aider, tu es mon ami. »_

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre :

 _« Je dois te montrer quelque chose. »_

Les mots s'effacèrent, puis lentement, les pages du journal se mirent à tourner, comme si une bourrasque de vent s'était brusquement engouffrée dans la pièce. Intriguée, Ginny fronça les sourcils et leva sa plume pour tenter d'écrire. Elle n'en eut pas le temps, elle fut absorbée par le journal.

L'endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait lui parut étrangement familier. C'était un long couloir sombre, et sur la gauche, des escaliers bougeaient. Son coeur rata un battement. Elle se trouvait dans un couloir du deuxième étage, non loin des toilettes des filles, elle reconnaissait l'endroit maintenant. Comment avait-elle pu se rendre aussi rapidement au deuxième étage, alors que quelques secondes auparavant elle se trouvait sous ses couvertures, dans la tour de Gryffondor ? Soudain, des pas se firent entendre et Ginny sursauta. Elle se dissimula rapidement derrière un pan de mur. Il était très tard, et elle savait parfaitement que si Rusard ou un professeur la trouvait ici à cette heure là, elle écoperait d'une retenue. Elle commença alors à douter. Et si Tom lui faisait une farce ?

Les pas se rapprochaient et son coeur battait à la chamade. Soudain, la silhouette d'un jeune homme se détacha devant elle. Il semblait plus âgé, un peu comme Percy, et avait des allures de préfet. Cependant, elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans l'école. Une voix résonna alors dans la tête, claire et froide.

 _« Suis moi. »_

Ginny se sentit tout à coup téméraire, et bien que son coeur continuait de battre furieusement entre ses côtes, l'excitation l'emporta et elle suivi le jeune homme. En l'observant plus attentivement, elle remarqua qu'il portait lui aussi l'uniforme de Poudlard, bien qu'un peu différent de celui que les élèves portaient actuellement.

« Tom.. Tom, est-ce que c'est toi ? » demanda Ginny d'une petite voix.

L'adolescent ne lui répondit pas, ne se tourna même pas vers elle. Il ne semblait pas s'être aperçu de sa présence. Mais la même voix qui avait envahi sa tête quelques minutes auparavant, revint.

 _« Oui petite Ginny, maintenant suis moi, suis moi et regarde bien. »_

Exaltée, mais aussi un peu effrayée, Ginny continua de le suivre en silence. En regardant autour d'elle, elle s'aperçut qu'effectivement elle était à Poudlard, mais c'était un Poudlard différent lui semblait-il. Tout semblait fade, défraîchi, comme si les couleurs n'existaient pas. Elle ne reconnaissait pas tous les portraits, et il apparut que toutes les statues et armures qui ornaient le couloir n'étaient pas à leur bonne place. Au bout d'un petit moment de marche, ils arrivèrent devant les toilettes de filles. Ginny se demanda un instant ce que Tom, car maintenant elle savait que l'adolescent qui la précédait était bien son ami Tom, pouvait bien avoir à faire dans des toilettes pour filles, mais se dit qu'il devait certainement avoir une très bonne raison, et qu'elle devait lui faire entièrement confiance. Ne l'avait-il pas aidé lors de sa rentrée, ne l'avait-il pas réconfortée ? Aussi, le suivit-elle aveuglément. Les toilettes semblait beaucoup plus propres et beaucoup mieux entretenus qu'à son époque. Elle se demanda alors si Mimi Geignarde les hantait déjà. Tom se plaça devant un des lavabos et commença à murmurer des paroles incompréhensible. A ce moment là, la voix se mit également à murmurer dans l'esprit de Ginny, de plus en plus fort, avec de plus en plus d'intensité. Elle lui murmurait ses désirs, ses instructions. Tout était désormais ancré en elle, comme si une part de Tom était entré en elle. Puis ce fut le vide total, tout devint noir. Ginny tomba.

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla le lendemain matin dans son lit, Ginny n'avait plus aucun souvenir de ses péripéties de la veille au soir. Elle sauta de son lit, visiblement de bonne humeur, et veilla cette fois, à réveiller Isobel. Elles eurent, une fois n'est pas coutume, le temps de prendre un bon petit déjeuner, et les deux petites filles parlèrent avec enthousiasme du festin qui les attendait le soir. Ginny adorait Halloween, et elle savait que même les cours ennuyeux qu'elle aurait aujourd'hui ne parviendrait pas à effacer sa bonne humeur. La journée fila sans que l'on s'en rende compte, et même le cours d'histoire de la magie, qui d'ordinaire était interminable, Ginny ne le vit pas passer. Colin, lui, son voisin, avait passé la moitié du cours à roupiller, le visage appuyé sur sa main, et l'autre moitié à lui parler d'Harry Potter, et de la meilleure manière de le prendre en photo pendant son entraînement de Quidditch. « S'il savait » pensait-elle, en soupirant. Justement, Ginny avait hâte d'être au soir pour voir Harry, et peut-être cette fois-ci, pourrait-elle s'asseoir à côté de lui, et lui parler. A cette pensée, Ginny sourit.

En remontant dans la salle commune après avoir travaillé à la bibliothèque, Ginny eut soudain l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important. En vain, elle essaya de se rappeler ce qu'elle avait bien pu oublier sur le chemin de la bibliothèque à la tour de Gryffondor. Et, fait encore plus étrange, elle ne se souvenait même plus ce qu'elle avait fait depuis qu'elle avait quitté la bibliothèque, quel chemin elle avait emprunté, ni surtout, pourquoi, oui diable pourquoi, elle était couverte de peinture. Perplexe et un peu inquiète, elle monta rapidement dans son dortoir et se changea. Fort heureusement pour elle, la salle commune et le dortoir étaient déserts, elle n'eut à répondre à aucune question.

Lorsqu'elle rejoignit la grande salle, Isobel l'attendait tout sourire à la table des Gryffondor, et tout ses soucis s'envolèrent comme par magie. Elle s'installa près de son amie et discuta joyeusement avec elle. Le dîner se révéla succulent et jamais Ginny n'avait mangé de plats aussi bons. Cependant, elle ne pouvait ignorer l'absence d'Harry, son frère et Hermione, et se demandait bien où est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien être. Elle fut un peu déçue, elle avait tellement espérer parler à Harry ce soir. La soirée se termina tard et les élèves montèrent se coucher le ventre plein. Alors que tout le monde discutait joyeusement en marchant, le silence s'abattit d'un coup sur la foule d'élèves. Chacun se pressa soudain pour voir ce qui se passait. Ginny se faisait bousculer, et elle entendait murmurer de toute part.

« Tu as vu sur le mur…? » chuchotait un élève de Serdaigle de quatrième année à son voisin.

« On dirait du sang… » murmurait un autre

Isobel et Ginny réussirent en jouant des coudes à s'approcher, et la vision d'horreur qui se présentait à eux atteint Ginny comme si elle l'avait frappée. Le sang sur le mur qui ressemblait étrangement à la peinture qui s'étalait sur ces vêtements plus tôt dans la soirée, la chatte pétrifiée, et ces trous de mémoires… Elle ne vit même pas que Harry se trouvait au centre de cette vision. Elle entendit à peine Drago Malfoy crier quelque chose. Elle était perdue dans ses pensée. Ginny jeta de nouveau un regard à la scène morbide, et alors elle sentit un doute affreux s'insinuer en elle.

ᛗᚢᚱᛁᛀ᛫ᚺᛖᛁᚱ

* * *

 **Alors, qu'en avez vous pensé ?**

 **Une review ? :D**


	6. Soupçons

**Bonsoir tout le monde,**

 **Voici le sixième chapitre. Je dois dire que je l'ai écrit assez rapidement, avec plus de temps et d'inspiration, ça va toujours plus vite. :)**

 **Voilà, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, il est plus court que le précédent, mais il y a quand même quelques petites choses importantes !**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, on n'entendit plus parler que de l'agression de Miss Teigne, et de l'étrange message inscrit au sang sur le mur. Ginny était très perturbée par ce qui était arrivé à Miss Teigne, et essayait toujours en vain de se souvenir ce qu'elle avait fait avant le dîner d'Halloween, et d'où venait la peinture. Elle commençait à se sentir sérieusement coupable, d'autant plus que ce matin là, en descendant dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner, elle avait appris par les murmures des élèves, qu'Harry était le principal suspect de cette agression. Son frère, Ron, avait bien tenté de la rassurer, mais cela n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses. Ginny était horriblement confuse, et lors du cours de botanique elle se sentit si mal qu'elle dut quitter précipitamment la serre, prise de nausée. Son amie Isobel l'avait accompagnée à l'infirmerie.

« Tu es sûre que tout va bien Ginny, on dirait que tu es malade » la questionna Isobel, très inquiète, tandis qu'elles traversaient le parc en direction du château.

« Oui, oui tout va bien, je suis un peu fatiguée. Et puis toute cette histoire… ça me fait peur. » répondit la petite Ginny

« Je comprend.. Ca me fait peur à moi aussi. Il y a de quoi faire peur à n'importe qui d'ailleurs. »

Ginny fut autorisée à se rendre aux cours de l'après midi, après avoir fait promettre à Mme Pomfresh qu'elle se reposerait correctement le soir venu. Elle avait loupé le déjeuner, mais c'était sans importance car elle n'avait pas vraiment faim. L'après-midi se passa dans le brouillard le plus total pour Ginny, et si elle se rendit dans la grande salle pour diner, elle ne toucha pas à son assiette. Finalement, fatiguée des remarques inquiètes de ses camarades, elle préféra monter se coucher.

En rejoignant la tour de Gryffondor, elle dut inévitablement passer devant le mur sur lequel était inscrit cet horrible message en sang, que Rusard n'avait pas réussi à effacer malgré ses nombreuses tentatives. En le voyant elle frissonna et accéléra le pas.

Allongée sur son lit, les rideaux tirés, Ginny pensait. Ou plutôt, réfléchissait. Le message inscrit sur le mur tournait et retournait dans son esprit. « La Chambre des Secrets »… Elle était pratiquement sure d'avoir déjà entendu cette expression. Seulement elle n'en avait plus aucun souvenir. C'est comme si son esprit occultait volontairement cette partie de ses souvenirs. Comme s'il lui interdisait l'accès. A cette pensée, Ginny prit peur. Comment pouvait-on manipuler ainsi l'esprit de quelqu'un ? Son père, qui travaillait au ministère et qui savait beaucoup de choses, avait déjà parlé de manipulation d'esprit. La façon dont il en avait décrit les effets lui avait fait froid dans le dos.

Elle soupira. Elle avait besoin de se confier à un ami. De parler de ses impressions, d'être rassurée. Et justement, l'ami le plus compréhensif qu'elle ait jamais eu se trouvait ici-même, sous son oreiller. Elle sortit son journal avec précaution, prit une plume, et commença à écrire.

 _« Cher Tom. Ca ne va pas très fort en ce moment. Il s'est passé quelque chose de terrible à l'école, et je suis très perturbée. »_

Elle s'interrompit et regarda le message s'effacer lentement. Que pouvait-elle bien ajouter à cela ? C'état la première fois que Ginny allait se confier à quelqu'un. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Lorsque l'on a six frères aînés, c'est difficile de leurs confier vos émotions. Alors Ginny avait toujours appris à se taire et à gérer ces émotions elle-même. Pour la première fois, elle avait l'opportunité de parler librement et ne savait pas comment le faire. Elle allait recommencer à gratter sur le papier lorsque la réponse de Tom apparut :

 _« Que se passe-t-il Ginny ? Quelque chose d'horrible ? Raconte moi tout ! »_

Alors Ginny raconta. Tout. Comment elle avait quitté la bibliothèque et s'était retrouvée avec de la peinture sur sa robe, comment elle avait été perturbée par l'agression de la chatte, comment elle avait réagit à la vue du message sanglant, comment ses troubles de la mémoire l'affectait, et surtout, surtout, les soupçons qu'elle avait à propos de la manipulation d'esprit. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle racontait, elle sentit le journal vibrer très légèrement, comme s'il ronronnait, comme s'il riait. Plus elle se confiait, plus Ginny se sentait faible et fatiguée, comme vidée de toute énergie. Ses cernes avaient encore grandi et elle était plus pâle que jamais. Elle discuta longtemps avec Tom ce soir là, puis lorsqu'elle se trouva à bout de force, elle s'endormit, le journal à la main. Ce fut, pour une fois, son amie Isobel qui la tira du sommeil le lendemain matin.

« …mmmh…non..laisse moi dormir.. »

« Allez Ginny, debout, on va être en retard et on aura pas le temps de déjeuner. Tu sais bien que je n'arrive pas à être attentive le ventre vide » dit-elle en riant.

Mais Ginny n'avait pas l'air d'humeur à plaisanter. Elle avait vraiment mauvaise mine, et ne songeait qu'à se rendormir.

« Ginny, allez ! » insista Isobel, en tirant le dessus de lit.

Malheureusement pour Ginny, avec le mouvement des couvertures le journal tomba aux pieds d'Isobel, intriguée. Elle se pencha pour le ramasser, mais Ginny l'en empêcha d'un cri.

« Ne touches pas à ça ! » cria-t-elle d'une voix aiguë, en essayant de se dépêtrer de ses couvertures.

Isobel fronça les sourcils face à la réaction de son amie, qu'elle jugeait excessive. Elle continua tout de même son mouvement et ramassa le journal.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? Ton journal intime ? »

« Non. Rend le moi. » répondit Ginny, agacée.

La petite fille ouvrit le journal et fit claquer ses pages.

« Mais il est vide, tu n'as rien écrit dedans ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Ginny remercia le ciel de la faculté du journal à ne garder aucune trace des conversations qu'elle avait eu avec Tom. Elle commençait à douter sérieusement et elle n'avait certainement pas envie qu'Isobel découvre quoi que soit sur sa possible culpabilité concernant les évènements récents.

« Non. Maintenant rend moi ça. »

Mais Isobel n'était pas de cet avis. Elle examina le journal sous toutes les coutures et tomba enfin sur un renseignement. En bas à gauche était inscrit un nom.

« Tom Jedusor… » murmura-t-elle. « Ce nom me dit quelque chose… »

Cette fois, Ginny allait se lever pour reprendre de force le journal lorsque quelque chose d'inattendu se passa. Isobel lâcha soudainement le petit carnet noir, et celui-ci atterrit directement dans les mains de Ginny. Son amie se tenait la main et affichait un air de douleur.

« AÏE ! » avait crié Isobel. « Il m'a brûlé ! Ce journal est dangereux Ginny, j'en suis sûre. »

La petite Weasley se mordit les lèvres et hésita avant de répondre. Certes, elle avait des doutes concernant le journal, mais Tom était si gentil avec elle, il l'avait écoutée, soutenue, conseillée. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il soit dangereux. Pas pour elle. Elle était tiraillée entre deux pensée. Celle, rationnelle, qui lui soufflait que c'était le journal qui l'avait mise dans cet état, que c'était peu être elle qui avait agressée la chatte. Et celle, émotionnelle, qui lui vrillait les tympans en lui disant que Tom était son ami, qu'il n'avait rien à voir la dedans et qu'il était la pour l'aider.

« Mais non, tu te fais des idées, c'est un journal comme un autre, quelqu'un a dû te jeter un sort. »

Mais Ginny n'était pas entièrement convaincu par ce qu'elle disait. Une part d'elle savait pertinemment que c'était bien le journal qui avait brûlé Isobel pour lui échapper. Parce qu'elle en avait trop découvert. Une part d'elle commençait à mesurer la malveillance du petit carnet.

Les jours passaient et hiver arriva. Ginny était tellement absorbée par le journal qu'elle n'écoutait presque plus en cours et s'éloignait de ses amis. Elle ne se présentait plus que rarement aux repas, et ses moments d'absence mentale étaient de plus en plus fréquents. Il y eut une nouvelle attaque. Son ami Colin avait été retrouvé pétrifié dans la nuit, et bien qu'elle ne lui parlait plus très souvent ces derniers temps, Ginny en fut très affectée. Les élèves avaient de plus en plus peur et même les professeurs qui conservaient d'ordinaire un visage impassible, laissaient transparaître leur inquiétude. Un matin Isobel vint la rattraper dans un couloir, l'ai excité.

« Ginny ! GINNY ! » l'avait-elle interpellée. « J'ai trouvé ! J'ai fait quelques recherches et j'ai troué qui était Tom Jedusor, tu sais, le nom qu'il y avait marqué sur le journal ! J'étais sûre d'avoir déjà vu ce nom quelque part. Eh bien c'était quand j'ai dû astiquer la salle des trophées en retenue, tu te souviens, quand je ne m'était pas réveillée pour le cours de potion, et… »

« Oui je me souviens. » l'interrompit Ginny, d'une voix fatiguée. « Alors, qui est-il ce Tom Jedusor ? » reprit-elle en souriant, soucieuse de ne pas vexer son amie. Déjà qu'elle lui parlait peu, elle ne souhaitait pas la perdre définitivement.

« Eh bien il à été récompensé pour services rendus à l'écoles il y a cinquante ans ! »

Ginny se stoppa net. Avait-elle bien entendu ?

« Cinquante ans ? » répéta-elle d'une voix blanche

« Oui, pourquoi ? Ginny ça va ? Tu es toute blanche… »

Ginny avait chaud tout à coup. Elle n'avait qu'un envie c'était remonter dans son dortoir pour parler à Tom de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Le Tom a qui elle parlait, son ami, ne pouvait pas avoir vécu il y'a cinquante ans. Non. Ce n'était pas le même Tom, voilà tout. Cependant la coïncidence était troublante, et même si l'esprit de Ginny avait oublié la plupart de leurs échanges, quelques bribes de souvenirs commençaient à lui revenir. Tom connaissait Poudlard, il lui en avait parlé. Et si… Et si il avait véritablement étudié au château cinquante ans plus tôt ? Comment pouvait-il lui parler ? Ginny avait toujours pensé qu'il possédait un journal semblable au sien, qui lui permettait de communiquer avec elle. Mais aujourd'hui elle n'en était plus sûre.

Ginny secoua la tête et chassa ces affreuses pensées de sa tête.

« Oui, ça va merci. Isobel je viens de me souvenir, j'ai oublié mon livre de métamorphose à la bibliothèque. Je te rejoins en classe ? »

« D'accord, tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne ? »

« Non, je ne veux pas te mettre en retard. Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps »

« Très bien, à tout à l'heure alors. »

« C'est ça » répondit Ginny tandis que son amie s'éloignait d'un pas rapide en direction de la salle de métamorphose.

Ginny soupira. Elle n'avait bien évidement rien oublié à la bibliothèque, mais la nouvelle lavait tellement choquée qu'elle avait besoin d'être un peu seule, de prendre l'air. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers les toilettes afin de se rafraichir le visage, elle croisa Luna. La jeune Serdaigle lui adressa un signe amical et s'arrêta afin de lui parler.

« Oh tu as vraiment mauvaise mine Ginny, tu sais tu devrais essayer les infusions de ravegourde, c'est une recette que Papa et moi avons inventé. C'est très bon et ça soigne bien. Papa dit que… »

« Merci Luna, c'est très gentil, mais je suis pressée, on parlera une autre fois. » l'interrompit gentiment Ginny.

« Oh, d'accord. A plus tard alors Ginny » répondit Luna, affable, en lui adressant un grand sourire et repartit en gambadant et chantonnant gaiement, ses drôles de boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis dansant sur le côté de sa tête.

Ce fut ce qui rendit le sourire à Ginny. Luna et ses excentricités. Se sentant un peu mieux, elle rebroussa chemin et se rendit en cours de métamorphose.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, elle ne toucha plus au journal, qu'elle avait soigneusement rangé dans sa valise fermée à clé. Elle commençait à reprendre des couleurs, écoutait plus attentivement les cours, et surtout, elle mangeait mieux et avec plus d'appétit. L'hiver arriva, et avec lui la période de Noël. Ginny était heureuse, elle adorait Noël, et pour la première fois, elle allait le passer à Poudlard avec ses frères et ses amis. Le château était déjà bien décoré et les couloirs embaumaient la dinde et le pudding. Ginny avait réussi à ne plus parler à Tom pendant quelques semaines, et étrangement, il n'y avait pas eu de nouvelle agression jusqu'alors. Cependant, un soir, alors que Ginny se sentait parfaitement heureuse et en pleine forme, ses soupçons concernant le petit carnet étaient retombés, et elle décida de l'ouvrir une fois seule dans son lit, les rideaux tirés.

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla épuisée, encore habillée, des plumes de coq accrochées à sa robe. Elle ne se souvenait de rien. Les trous noirs revenaient, et elle prit peur. Elle voulu se précipiter dehors pour prendre l'air, mais la neige tombait si dru, qu'elle renonça. En descendant prendre son petit déjeuner, elle sentit l'angoisse lui tordre l'estomac. Jamais elle ne pourrait avaler quoi que ce soit. Bavarde comme à son habitude, Isobel faisait la conversation pour deux, ce qui était parfait, compte tenu de l'était de Ginny. Elle n'était certainement pas d'humeur à discuter. Elle se rendit en classe de défense contre les forces de mal dans le même état d'esprit, et elle n'eut même pas le coeur à se moquer de Lockhart qui faisait son habituel monologue égocentrique. Tout à coup des hurlements les firent tous sursauter, et les élèves se précipitèrent hors de la salle sans que le professeur ait pu fair quoi que ce soit pour les en empêcher. L'angoisse de Ginny monta d'un cran. Une nouvelle attaque. Ca ne pouvait être que ça. Elle suivit ses camarades et la scène qu'elle vit l'horrifia Il n'y avait non pas une mais deux attaques. Un élève de poufsouffle de deuxième année était étendu sur le sol, raide, et pire encore, Nick Quasi Sans Tête flottait au dessus, immobile. Au milieu, à côté des victimes se tenait Harry.

Ginny eut envie de pleurer. C'était de sa faute, elle en était sûre. A peine avait elle rouvert de journal qu'une nouvelle attaque s'était produite. Les soupçons qu'elle eut jusqu'alors se transformèrent en véritables certitude. Le journal l'avait manipulée, elle en était sûre désormais. Il fallait qu'elle s'en débarrasse, que personne ne puisse le trouver. Sinon, elle le savait, le journal révèlerait sa culpabilité. Elle s'enfuit rapidement vers son dortoir.

Ginny avait enfermé le journal dans sa valise en attendant de pouvoir s'en débarrasser, avec la résolution de ne plus jamais y toucher. La matin de Noël arriva, mais pour Ginny, le coeur n'y était pas. Isobel était rentrée chez elle pour les vacances, et elle ruminait ses pensées. Même les jumeaux n'arrivaient pas à lui tirer un sourire, et décidèrent de la laisser tranquille.

Lorsque les élèves revinrent de vacances, nombreux chuchotaient entre eux, et la rumeur courait qu'Harry était l'Héritier de Serpentard et que c'était lui qui avait attaqué tout le monde. En ayant vent de cette rumeur, Ginny se mit dans une telle colère que pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines, elle sortit le journal de sa cachette et se mit à le déchirer, l'abimer. Elle pleurait à gros sanglot en se disant que tout était de sa faute, que c'était elle qui avait attaqué Miss Teigne, Colin et les autres, et qu'à cause d'elle, Harry était injustement accusé. C'était journal qui avait tout déclenché, elle devait le mettre hors d'était de nuire.

Elle sortit de son dortoir et se dirigea vers les toilettes des filles, le journal à la main. Miraculeusement, celui-ci ne semblait garder aucune trace des récentes mutilations et cela fit encore plus peur à la petite fille. Lorsqu'elle entra dans les toilettes, ils étaient vides, comme d'habitude. La présence de Mimi Geignarde dissuadait quiconque d'aller se soulager entre les cours, de peur qu'elle vous surprenne, ou parce que ses plaintes finissaient par vous donner la migraine. Pour l'heure, elle était occupée à soupirer bruyamment, probablement dans l'une des cuvettes. Ginny entra alors dans une cabine, et jeta de toutes ses forces le livre noir dans la cuvette, et tira la chasse, veillant à ce qu'il disparaisse pour de bon.

« Ehhhh » cria soudainement une voix venant de la tuyauterie. Mimi. « Qui est là, qui m'a jeté ce livre ? »

Ginny ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit en courant.

Bien évidement, elle ne vit pas le petit livre noir remonter lentement à la surface, en parfait état.

ᛗᚢᚱᛁᛀ᛫ᚺᛖᛁᚱ

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous à plu,**

 **J'attend vos avis et critiques avec impatience (oui, oui, vos reviews m'aident beaucoup !),**

 **Et à bientôt avec un nouveau chapitre!**


End file.
